


Assorted Notes

by orphan_account



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, happy family AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an assortment of random Metal Gear drabbles that are more likely than not going to end up as individual sexual encounters from various AUs. Tags and warnings will be updated as more is added.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assorted Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Family Unit AU.
> 
> John/Adamska.

“Oh _fuck_...”

The smile on John's face just grew wider as he squeezed gently with his hand, stretching up to kiss the blonde currently grinding hard into his lap. Adamska moaned softly, letting his head hang as he leaned forward with his hands tightly grasping the headboard of his bed. The kiss was messy and soon the younger man slipped out of it, biting his lip with a keen as he angled his hips a little further forward.

His parents had gone out the night before with a close friend and opted to stay at his place for the night; something that didn't happen very often any more between work and training and other commitments. He was happy for them- they deserved to go out and do things like that far more often than they managed to, and they clearly enjoyed doing it. It was a pity it couldn't happen more often.

For more reasons than that, though.

One of the more compelling reasons was currently situated below him as he rode his dick, free hand firmly planted on his hip to help keep his rhythm steady. He wouldn't say they were... _good_ at this, but fuck if he wanted any of this to end any time soon. Which it was beginning to look like it would- for him, at least.

John squeezed again, stifling a yawn as he pumped his hand in time with the mostly-rhythmic jerks of his boyfriend's hips. They'd both started off the ordeal sleepy- Adam stubborn and John more than willing- and that probably lent to how quickly he was coming undone. The pale man was shaking and cursing under his breath, knuckles burning white from his grip on the headboard. _Fuck_ he was close.

And John could tell; he stretched up again, hand sliding up his side to pull him down into another sloppy kiss. One hand shakily pulled back from the headboard to tangle in John's hair, keeping him in place as they kissed and rocked and bit and fucked and--

He groaned and arched and lost his breath as he came, hand snapping back to the headboard as he did his best to ride his orgasm out. John hushed him gently, planting little pecks along his shoulder and giving him a last few long, firm strokes. Sticky white dribbled down over his fingers as Adamska's tense muscles gave in to trembling and he started to pant, lowering his head to the older man's shoulder.

His clean hand slid around behind Adam's back, stroking his prominent spine with his thumb as he continued hushing him and nipping idly at his neck. After a few moments of recovery, the blonde took a breath and slowly pulled himself up and off his boyfriend, flopping down next to him.

John didn't waist much time in crawling over him, nuzzling against his neck and positioning himself between his boyfriend's thighs. He chuckled as Adam sighed and shifted himself; the least he could do was oblige him, right?

The brunet didn't miss the wince as he pressed in again, and he quickly set to work kissing and worrying at his neck- everything was going to be slow and gentle, even if he had to actively remind himself. He was clearly still sore from the night before- but that was his own damn fault. Skinny ankles crossed behind his waist and lean arms tangled around his neck as he began slowly rolling his hips, trying to build up speed without any complaint.

Adam gasped and whimpered softly, arching and squirming and eventually beginning rock back. “You fuckin' owe me for this,” he groaned, met only with a chuckled, 'I don't owe you _shit_ '.

They moved together slowly, each bitemark left on Adamska's neck drawing another little gasp, and when John did finally come it was quiet with his face buried against his boyfriend's neck and his fingers tangled in the sheets.

Finally wiping his hand off on the sheets, John withdrew himself and lay down, removing the condom and then gathering the blonde into his arms. The pair of them lay there for a while, doing nothing more than mumbling and kissing and ending up with Adam's head tucked under the older man's chin.

“Do you want breakfast,” John finally asked, hands travelling down a pale, somewhat scratched up back (because late at night with the lights off and no reason to hold back sometimes the soldier in training couldn't quite contain himself-- not that Adam _ever_ complained) to rest on his hips. The younger man shrugged, lifting his head and letting their noses touch.

“If you're offering, sure. You're on your own, though. I'm not getting up for _no_ bastard.”

“Fair enough.” He chuckled and kissed him again, before slipping out of bed and pulling his underwear on. Alone though they might have been, there was no telling when Adam's parents would be getting back. It wasn't often either of them slept in this late – one of the things that had prompted this morning's events, to stop Adam's self esteem from slipping over a couple hours' oversleep – so he wasn't even really sure of what time it was.

Adam rolled over onto his front, gathering one of the pillows into his arms and burying his face into it as the brunet headed out into the hall. His first stop was the bathroom, to wrap the condom in toilet paper (common courtesy, of course), before heading down the stairs and toward the kitchen.

He stopped in his tracks as he was met with an older man seated in the lounge, reading. He could have _sworn_ he saw all of the colour drain from the man's face. Mikhail paused, slowly setting his book down and opening his mouth to say something, before closing it again after apparently having thought better of the decision. John cleared his throat, before giving a little wave.

“Morning, Mr. Isayevich,” he offered gruffly, staying frozen as the older man looked him over. Brief and unexpected meetings with his wife's student in various states of undress were becoming increasingly common. And Mikhail doubted he'd ever _really_ come to understand it. But the kid was polite and his son was happy, so there were really no complaints to be made. No legitimate ones, at least.

He was glad his son was happy.

“Good morning, John,” he finally responded, before picking up his book and beginning to read through his page again. The awkwardness in the room didn't break as the kid headed into the kitchen with a much brighter “morning, boss,” and returned soon after with a plate that he quickly disappeared upstairs with. He just shook his head as Caroline came in, setting down a cup of tea for him before leaning over the back of his chair.

“No comments about how you weren't given any warning?” she teased, leaning in and pressing a kiss to his cheek. He sighed and turned the page with a little shrug, before returning the gesture.

“I just wish _moy mal'chik_ would stop eating in his room, or at least remember to bring plates back down once they were finished...”

**Author's Note:**

> (i need to actually write out metal gear sorrow so these drabbles make sense. also, need a better title than "metal gear sorrow".)


End file.
